deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid
Uxas, AKA Darkseid, is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appeared in the 103rd episode and Season 5 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Thanos VS Darkseid, where he fought against Thanos from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Edward Bosco. History Long ago in the Fourth World, Uxas lived on the planet, Urgrund where his people worshipped the Old Gods who needed their prayers to survive. But Uxas despised the Old Gods and, after one of them rampaged in his village, manipulated the deities to fight amongst themselves in the event known as Ragnarok. Uxas proceeds to absorb the fallen gods' powers for himself, transforming into the first New God: Darkseid. After Iyaza was transformed into a New God by the Sky Father when he begged for the return of his beloved Avia from dead, the brothers battled before Darkseid used his power to split the planet in two and crafts one half into a new world: Apokolips, where he reigns over his slave population of immortals as god-king with the only opposition being his brother, now known as Highfather, and the New Gods of New Genesis. In time, Darkseid learned of other worlds beyond the Fourth World and sought to counter the known universe while solving the Anti-Life Equation to rule all life. But he receives new opposition in Superman and the Justice League. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 8'9" | 211 cm * Weight: 1,815 lbs | 823 kg * Age: > 245,000 years * Race: New God * Birth name: Uxas * Aliases: Dread Lord, God of Evil * Enjoys sitting in other people's chairs * Every Christmas, Santa gives him a lump of coal Abilities * New God physiology * Omega Effect ** Cosmic awareness ** Telpathy ** Telekinesis ** Telportation ** Matter manipulation ** Chronokinesis ** Energy manipulation ** Size alteration * Omega Beams ** Vaporization ** Resurrection ** Power disabling ** Multi-target tracking ** Omega Sanction Feats * Survived a bomb designed to "rip apart existence" * Flew to the Source Wall in seconds * Destroyed a planet with Omega Beams * Crushed a Green Lantern Ring * His own death collapsed reality * Outsmarted the omniscient Source * Beat both Pre- & Post-Crisis Superman * Defeated Wonder Woman, Orion, Time Trapper DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''You know not the infinite wealth of destruction I command...'' *''You dare strike me? Beg for the sweet release of death!'' *''games bore me, but this will bring a smile to my face.'' It'll have to wait... *''I'll show you...'' *''This is who I am!'' *''Your reality is far from my own. You have no power here.'' *''Pitiful...'' *''Behold, an endless death...'' Gallery Darkseid render.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! antilifeequation.png|The Anti-Life Equation Darkseid_true.jpg|True Self 7F5C6570-916B-4612-A766-67A5020D7511.gif|Omega Beams AC634BEC-F128-4027-AEC6-868CDAE6C9CB.jpeg|The Anti-Life Equation Mind Control 884C6717-A0AE-4F77-AD81-C766F6CE31A8.jpeg|Boom Tubes Darkseid throne.jpg|Darkseid on his throne Trivia *Darkseid is the 15th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate and Nightwing, and with the next six being Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the 12th DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate and Nightwing, and with the next four being Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. **He is the sixth DC villain to appear, after Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, The Joker, Doomsday and Bane. **He is the 11th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate and Nightwing, and with the next five being Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. **He is also the fourth Superman character to appear, after Superman, Lex Luthor and Doomsday. **Coincidentally, while Batman and his opponent from Marvel was featured in the Season 5 Premiere, Darkseid and his opponent from Marvel was featured in the Season 5 Finale. *Darkseid's character model comes from Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, which was also reused in a cameo appearance during a stage transition in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Before Thanos VS Darkseid premiered, Marvel and DC were tied in terms of how many victories they had claimed against each other. Darkseid's victory over Thanos after the episode's release marks the first time DC has had more wins against Marvel on DEATH BATTLE!. *Darkseid is the second combatant to be voiced by Edward Bosco, after Spyro the Dragon. References * Darkseid on Wikipedia * Darkseid on the DC Database Category:Supervillains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gods Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Villains Category:Near-Immortals Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Reality warpers Category:Kings Category:A team of Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Old Combatants Category:Geniuses